Yae Sakura
Yae Sakura was a shrine maiden at Yae Village at the time of Kallen Kaslana. She first found Kallen wounded by a river and she tended to her until she was well. The two eventually started a relationship and loved each other, until Sakura got possessed by the will of the Houkai from the purple box and Kallen was forced to seal her loved one away. Battlesuits sakura_c1.png|Gyakushinn Miko|link=Gyakushinn Miko sakura_c2.png|Goushinnso Memento|link=Goushinnso Memento sakura_c3.png|Flame Sakitama|link=Flame Sakitama Stigmata Skill Tattoo Sakura.png|Fox Employer Background Sakura used to be the shrine maiden of Yae Village. Despite her devotion, hard work, and wishes for the village's well-being, her ill sister was ultimately sacrificed and used in one of the village's rituals. Still, she continued working as a shrine maiden to honor her sister’s last wish, but gradually began to feel hatred towards the village. The Cursed Fate Yae Sakura Yae Sakura was born in Yae-gu, Shinano, Japan, and is estimated to be a village formed by Yae Tribe. The Yae family has the blood of the witch and can communicate with the gods. Although Yae Sakura was a witch, in the case of the patriarchal society at the time, her actions were always controlled by the family. In the face of the huge power and ignorant villagers, Yae Sakura had the heart to resist but was unable to return to heaven. About Rin When Sakura was young, she had a younger sister named Yae Rin, who was sick and sick from childhood. In the seventh year of Yae village, the village did not rain for a long time. The villagers thought that the sacrifice in the last sacrifice was not a virgin, so they requested to make another sacrifice with the blood of the witch. Yae Rin was selected, and the one who was chosen to preside over the sacrifices was Yae Sakura. Sakura naturally refused to let his sister become a sacrifice, secretly planning to escape with her. In Sakura's plan, the two will find a doctor to cure the disease, and will go to see the cherry blossom together and have a happy day. However, at the moment when the sacrifice began, Yae Sakura dropped the blade in his hand and pulled it up to prepare to escape. However, she found that she couldn't run. She hamstring was cut and could no longer stand up. At this time, the Yae master took the knife in the hand of Sakura and completed the sacrifice. At that time, there was heavy rain immediately. When the villagers were fortunate, Sakura felt her weakness and caused despair and disgust to the world. As a result, there was a gap in the heart, which made the Houkai disappear. 500 years ago with Kallen and The Purple Box After four years of Rin's death, Yae Sakura grew up and honed his swordsmanship and became a witch in the village, truly responsible for the sacrifice. Although still gentle and kind, the shadow of Rin's death is still in her heart. At this time, Sakura encountered deeply injured Kallen next to the river in the village. Kallen Kaslana was found wounded by Sakura nearby the riverside of the village. Next to Kallen was a purple box containing the will of Houkai, specifically the 12th Herrscher from last civilization who had the power to possess any object at will... It was probably not long before Sakura was asked by the villagers to attack the Houkai beast. Kallen heard that Sakura was fighting the Houkai beast, and immediately rushed to save Sakura and killed the beast. After that, Kallen vowed to protect her and the villagers. This day has been going on for a while. On a certain day, Kallen heard that someone would start the sacrifice again and that some innocent girls would die, so she rushed to stop.. When Kallen saw The Fox and its manipulator, Kallen broke through the shackles of the manipulator and attacked them with her powerful will. But seeing the manipulator opening her mask and black clothes, appearing in front of Kallen, is Cursed Sakura manipulated but later stab herself to release the Houkai inside her. After The Fox left a declaration to destroy the guardian of Kaslana. The result of this battle is unknown, but it can be guessed that Kallen and The Fox are both defeated. After that, Kallen was recovered and executed by Schicksal. Sakura was sleeping and broke out again after 500 years. The Sakura Samsara (Virtual World) First Samsara In the first Samsara, it shows the current events where Sakura found Kallen. Kallen was eventually forced to seal her away when the Houkai in the box possessed her. Second Samsara In the second Samsara, the Houkai in the box manages to control Sakura. Kallen fights the Houkai, but was unable to defeat it. Houkai-possessed Sakura eventually kills Kallen. Third Samsara In the third Samsara, Sakura managed to regain her consciousness and broke off the purple box's control. She worked together with Kallen to defeat the purple box and purify the Houkai energy that had been shrouding the village for a long time. Both were finally able to live a happy and peaceful life from then on. Soul Throne Raid When Sakura and Kallen were lying down on the meadow, Kallen suddenly sat up and told Sakura that she had to leave. Sakura went to the village to search for Kallen. When she arrived in the village, she noticed the villagers had been acting strangely, prompting her to investigate. She soon found a barrel and inside was a strange creature called Higyokumaru. Sakura brought Higyokumaru along on her search for Kallen and fought several villagers who tried to stop her from leaving with the fox creature. Higyokumaru asked Sakura to bring her to the Celestial Pavilion to help find Higyokumaru's memories. On their way there, they encountered monsters and a mysterious mask which triggered some of Higyokumaru's memories. Upon reaching the top, Higyokumaru touched an odd sword, causing her to turn into Jizo Mitama, whom Sakura defeated. Higyokumaru fully recovered her memories, even from when she was the 12th Herrscher in the last civilization, and apologized for the grief she had caused, which Sakura accepted. Higyokumaru told Sakura that the Kallen they were searching for was an illusion from her memories. Sakura apologized and said that she knew the real Kallen is no longer around in the outside world. Even so, she still wanted to find the missing Kallen in this stigmata dimension. The missing Kallen suddenly appeared in her phantom thief getup and stole Jizo Mitama away. Sakura recognized Kallen's voice and went to chase after her along with Higyokumaru. When the two found Kallen again, the latter apologized and chained Sakura in order to stop her. Kallen, who had lost her memories, said that she had to take the sword away because it was dangerous. Sakura reached her hand out to touch Kallen's face and told her that she was here for her, and not the sword. This made Kallen's memories come back, but the sword went berserk again because Kallen's will was weakened. After the three defeated Jizo Mitama for the second time, Higyokumaru offered to use the sword to resurrect Sakura's consciousness into the real world. Sakura declined her offer, saying that staying here in the stigmata dimension is enough for her. The sword was later thrown into the real world. Trivia -Higyokumaru and Sakura both share a fox-like motif. -Sakura asked Raiden Mei at the end of the Sakura Samsara storyline if she could lend her body whenever she wants to. Mei agreed, and when Sakura takes over her, Mei's hair becomes pink and also sprouts fox ears (This ability only valid in Sakura Samsara because it's a virtual world) -Sakura's abilities are based off the eponymous Devil May Cry character, Vergil. Category:Character Category:Playable character Category:Valkyrja